


原野中的狼

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 意识流短篇，G向描写有，部分食人暗示，是弗雷光
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	原野中的狼

在旷野上，伤痕累累的男人身后，一只黑狼亦步亦趋。  
  
男人并不清楚那黑狼是从什么时候开始跟上自己的，他从未仔细想过。也许是在他从那无尽的烈焰中生还后，或是他在那长廊上击退了那巨龙后？男人的记忆有些模糊，只是有一天他回头看向身后，那头幽灵一般的黑狼就立在那里，漆黑的皮毛中橙黄色的双眼使得他脊背发寒。  
  
他只清楚一件事，那头狼跟上自己，万不是想要成为他的跟宠。那是一头饥饿的、孤独的、落单的狼。它跟上男人只是嗅着他身上滴落的鲜血，一路舔舐着旷野中从男人身上流下的干涸血迹，就仿佛它以他的一切为食，不论是满是铁锈味的鲜血，还是他从身上剜下来的腐肉。但奇怪的是这头狼却又一直保持着奇怪的克制，它总是和男人保持着一个不远不近的距离，倘若男人停下，它也停下，倘若男人歇息，它也歇息，而若是男人加快脚步想要逃离，一头扎进漫天的风雪中，它也会用着它那瘦骨嶙峋的爪子，随着男人一同奔入暴雪。  
  
男人不是没有想过这黑狼若是有一天真的追上了自己会发生什么，也许他会被黑狼的利爪剖开，喉管被拽出，温热的鲜血尽数泼洒在这片空无他人的旷野上，骨骼被咬碎，肉块中滴落出浓稠的鲜血，将黑狼全身都染上他血液的红色。而后那黑狼又会何去何从？饱食了一顿活人血肉的黑狼真的有那么一丝希望走出这个除了他以外没有任何生物的旷野吗？男人没想明白，又猜测或许正是因为这样那黑狼才从未对着旷野中唯一的生物，也就是他自己下手。他坐在勉强点起来的篝火边上，透过火光远远地看向那头狼，它依旧在远远的那个距离，未近分毫。  
  
旷野的地平线似乎无穷无尽地向前延伸，而他的目标也虚无缥缈。男人只是不断地前进着，前进着，手中的陈旧斧子在沙地上留下深深浅浅的拖痕，蓝色的双眼都快要被风沙淹没成无色的灰。有时候，一些样貌奇怪的怪物会出现在他的面前，有些看起来只是一团外表不明的黑色粘稠物体，而有一些则像是黑色的粘稠物质凝成的勉强能够算是人形的东西。银发的手持长枪的怪物，身着蓝衣的高高矮矮的人们，红色的背着弓箭的猫，还有身边跟着一个球体的女孩，这都曾在旷野中和他打过照面。旷野上最常出现的由那些黑泥一样的怪物化作的形象则来来回回只有那几个，金发的女人，银色的猫，黑泥凝成的双剑，厚重的面罩，还有一个矮矮的手持杖子的身影。  
  
只要前进，迎接男人的就是战斗，永无止尽的，没有目的的战斗。他挥舞着大斧，将那斧刃上沾着的粘稠黑色液体振去，眼角余光又不自主地瞟向身后的黑狼。黄色的双眼如同往常一样毫无生机地盯着男人，不知为何他总觉得那份目光里有一份嘲讽，一份厌恶。不是对他身前的这些黑色怪物的，不，那个眼神分明是冲着他，冲着因为新的战斗而更加伤痕累累，身躯更加破败的男人的。  
  
在鲜血，铁锈，和怪物体液的腥臭味中，男人猛然间想起了什么。那黑狼确实不是一直跟在他的身后的，最开始跟着他，追着他前进，让他在这无边的旷野上丢失了方向的并不是一头黑狼，而是一个看不清楚形状的影子。渐渐地，那个影子有了头，有了四肢，便一直化作一只黑狼跟在他的身后。每一次他用大斧将那些黑色的怪物砍碎，那狼的样子就更加凝实，直到现在，纤毛毕现。男人总觉得，是自己的血，自己的肉，自己的骨，都变成了这头黑狼的一部分。在这片原野中，似乎只能有一个生物有活下去的机会，而自己毫无胜算。  
  
连续的战斗终于是让男人的身体撑不住了，他膝盖一软，右手无力地扶在插在地里的斧子上，膝盖重重地砸入细软的沙子中，左手下意识地捂住嘴，不住地干呕起来。他的嘴唇因为缺水而干燥起皮，口腔也如同被烈火灼烧。浓稠甜腥的液体涌进他的口中，即便是他几度克制着想要咽回去，暗红色的鲜血仍从他的指缝之间溢出，一滴一滴地滴入他身下的黄沙中。冲进他的鼻腔的是灼热的空气，萦绕他耳边的是无数的哀鸣。就如同他最早迷失在这片旷野中的时候一样，痛苦的尖啸将他紧紧包围，让他头如针毡。  
  
或许这就是他的结局，被他身下的这些黄沙淹没，变成旷野上一具没有名字的干尸。男人这么想着，又回头看向这荒野中除了自己以外唯一的一个生物。那头黑狼此时就在他的身后，温热的鼻息从它的鼻腔中喷吐而出，橙黄色的双眼如同往常一样，满是嘲弄和贪欲，却有一丝和平时不一样的犹疑。黑狼的鼻子蹭上了男人已经快要完全朽坏的盔甲，锐利的爪子搭上他的肩头，而正当男人迟钝的思维还未转醒，肩膀被利齿贯穿的尖锐刺痛就将他的大脑捅得一片空白。男人剧烈地挣扎起来，前所未有的求生欲笼罩了他。不，他还不能就在这里消失，至少他要走出这片旷野，至少不能被这头黑狼扼死在此地。于是他伸出了手，扼住黑狼的喉咙，将它压倒在地。  
  
这不是什么战斗，这是两个想要获得活下去机会的困兽的垂死挣扎。男人身上破旧的盔甲已经尽数碎裂，他赤裸着身子，和那头野兽打作一团。如果说黑狼的躯体就是完全的野兽，那男人那被隐藏在盔甲下的躯体则是如同神祇一般的完美。他的身上没有可怖的伤疤，没有缺陷，只有不真实的完美。他们的肢体互相交缠着，身上都被浓厚粘稠的体液盖满，从男人的身上流出的是暗红色的鲜血，从黑狼身上流出的是纯黑色的粘液。利齿切割皮肤，利爪剖开肌肉，黑狼如同一位老练的美食家，在搏斗中将男人身上的组织一片片割下又一片片吞入腹中。男人耳边那痛苦的哀鸣仍旧如同跗骨之俎，随着狼的每一次撕咬而变得越来越强烈。他已经无从分辨这哀鸣到底是从哪里传来的了，也几乎无法看清自己面前的到底是什么，也几乎无法意识到自己的四肢都在何处。它们还连接在他的躯干上吗？男人无从知晓。  
  
但是突然地，他又能感受到了，他似乎能从那环绕着自己的凄惨的哀鸣中分辨出破碎的字词，那字词又组成意味不明的语句，撞入他的脑中。  
  
“我的……能听得到吗？”一个声音，一个他无比熟悉的声音钻入了男人的耳朵。能听到什么，这个不知名的哀鸣是在呼唤他吗？男人的脑子嗡嗡作响，混乱的感官让他无从理清思绪，就连那压在自己身上的黑狼似乎都不再是黑狼，而是变作了什么其他的黑色的怪物，尖锐地刺入他的体内。胸口传来一阵让他眼前一黑的剧痛。男人勉强支起自己那几乎断裂的脖颈，听着颈骨咔咔作响，低头看向自己的胸口。赤红的鲜血从他的胸前涌出，而一颗红色的，搏动着的心脏被黑狼硬生生地从他的胸腔中撕扯而出。黑狼尖利的爪尖抵在心脏那层泛白的膜上，黄色的双眼紧紧地盯着男人。  
  
男人在狼的眼睛中看到了自己，脸上都是尘土，身体也满目疮痍。红色的液体泼洒在这具曾经完美的躯体上，大理石雕塑般无暇的肌肉上也满是战斗后留下的伤痕。他忽然感觉不到疼痛了，就仿佛他这具身体确实本就是这样，凌乱破碎，凄惨不堪。鲜红的心脏仍在狼的爪子中有力搏动着，而黑狼的眼神里也褪去了一开始时的疯狂，那黄色的眼睛中，边角被男人的虹膜染得微微发蓝。男人挣扎着，用尽了全身的力气向着狼的胸腔伸出了手，就如同狼的利爪撕裂他的胸膛一样，他的手也如同某种锐器，将赤红灼热的肉团从黑狼的胸腔中掏了出来。  
  
直到他的手触碰到了那个他以为的邪恶生物的心脏，男人才突然意识到有什么不对。在他手中的并非那种他所想象的，漆黑的、不洁的，一个黑狼应有的心脏，而确确实实属于人类的，和他同样脉搏的心跳在嘲讽着男人的错误，鲜红的液体顺着他的手腕缓缓流下。他再次在狼的眼中看到了自己，剔透的晶状体如同一面摄人心魄的镜子，也将他的残缺倒影得一览无余。  
  
“你……你是谁？”许久未曾发出的嗓音，话语间都带着砂纸摩擦般的嘶哑，男人却被自己的声音吓得微微一颤。太像了，和萦绕在他周围的那些诅咒般的哀嚎，实在是太像了。黑狼并未理会他，此时的它倒表现得完全是如同一个野兽了，它张开了它满是尖牙的大嘴，对着男人的脖颈便是咬了下去。意想之中的疼痛并未袭来，男人能隐约感觉到黑狼的身体正缓缓地没入他的皮下，那令他作呕的，涌动的红黑色黏液，将他崩裂的伤口一一扯回，变作一个个深深浅浅的伤疤。  
  
一人一狼手中的心脏以同样的节拍律动着，渐渐地几乎不再听得出有什么差别。男人低头看去，心脏早已合二为一，血管一头连着他，一头连着黑狼，就如同他们一人一兽本就是同一个生命。他近乎痴迷地看着自己鲜亮的血和黑狼那发黑的血在心脏中混合又泵入他们的身体，耳畔却又听到那狼叹息一般的哀鸣，颈间一片湿润。  
  
“你是我。我也是你。”男人缓缓说出了这个猜测，随着他的话语落下，他周身的荒野开始变作一个个细小的粒子崩塌，他插在原野上的大斧也随之碎裂，取而代之的是细细的，雪白的新雪，一片片随着微风从天上落下，将他和黑狼的身躯都罩上一层浅白。  
  
“我是你无法成为英雄的那一部分。”男人听到那狼轻声说，和他的声音完全相同。黑狼渐渐褪去了狼的外观，取而代之的是一副和男人完全相同的面容，棕色的短发，深蓝色的双眼。他仍然如同狼一样用着鼻尖蹭着男人的颈侧，但他的身体渐渐变得模糊，黑色夹杂着蓝色的以太碎片从他的身上剥离，也让他的触碰渐渐变得无力。狼，不，现在应该称它为人了，轻轻地抚摸男人的脸颊，指腹蹭过他右眼上那渐渐显露出来的浅疤，最终消散在了雪花中。  
  
漫天雪花将男人层层埋住，在他的意识陷入无边的寒冷中前，他再次听到了那个声音。  
  
“我们再一起去旅行吧。”  
  
男人在曾经的草地中睁开了双眼。被冻成银白色的草尖上覆盖着一层薄薄的新雪，鼻腔中都是一股好闻的草地和泥土的清新气息。他长长地呼出一口气，就如同从一场漫长的噩梦中醒来，看着从口中散发的热气化为点点冰晶消散在空气中。在他的身旁，一柄巨大的黑色重剑插在雪地中，剑身上似乎还萦绕着一丝他万分熟悉的黑红色光芒。  
  
他拍去身上的积雪，看向地平线的远方。此时的夕阳下不再是一片没有尽头的荒芜平原，青灰色城塞的影子隐约可见。一阵微风吹过，百合的花瓣飘洒在山谷间，而远远地，在那金色的黄昏中，他似乎能看到一头黑色的狼，正仰天长啸。

男人拔出身旁的大剑，坚定地向前走去，这次不再迷失，也再无恐惧。


End file.
